


You feel like home

by alicewrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lex was the best big brother, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewrites/pseuds/alicewrites
Summary: Kara reminds Lena of Lex.





	You feel like home

**i.**

 

When Kara and Lena first met, she barely noticed the woman. Lena was too busy responding to Clark Kent's implying questions. When her eyes finally landed on her, the woman offered a small but genuine smile and Lena can't help but be struck. It was her first one in many years.

 

  
A smile that offered her a blank slate.

  
  
Almost everyone has some kind of version of Lena in their mind. An obligation to own up to his mistake. A plaything reluctantly accepted for her golden boy. And now, a wolf in sheep's clothing expected to follow the steps of her lost brother.

  
  
Lena remembers a time when she received one of those smiles. She remembers her mother promising to see her soon and handing her to a man she's seen in television before. She remembers going inside a big and dark house and a lady deeply frowning at her. But most of all, she remembers the first kind smile she received from Lex.

  
  
A smile that told you he wanted to know you. Gentle and unassuming.

  
  
That kind of smile saved a young girl from her almost shattering world. And if Lena gets a chance to proudly tell this story, she would have sworn that that dark house felt a little lighter.

 

  
**ii.**

  
  
She tries to rid her mind of that smile because Lena knows it's unhealthy for her to think of Lex. And more unhealthy that someone has taken over her thoughts over a short period of meeting her. But Kara continuously barges into her office. Each greeting warmer that the last and Lena can only fool herself up to an extent.

  
  
So she accepts Kara's friendship, and tells her secretary Jess to unofficially and discretely squeeze their lunch dates every Friday into her busy schedule.

  
  
"Lunch dates, Miss Luthor?" Jess types down the change in schedule, but Lena sees a hint of smirk.

  
  
Lena's mind draws a blank for a while.

 

And then she uses her big CEO voice. "I meant lunch meetings." And then walks off convincing herself that she passes it off nonchalantly.

 

  
**iii.**

  
  
Sometimes when Lena finds it hard to sleep, she allows herself to relive her past. If you ask her what favorite moment of her and Lex was, hundreds of images will flash in her head. Lex holding her hand during a press conference, announcing her adoption. A charming Lex playing an original piano piece specially made for a wide-eyed young Lena. Lex arguing with Lilian when she decided to send her off to boarding school. Lex proudly sharing his sister's achievement to his best friend.

 

_"It's really not that great, Lex." She rolls her eyes for her brother and turns to Clark. "He always exaggerates when it comes to me, Clark. Don't believe everything he says."_

  
  
_Clark laughs at them, clearly amused._

  
_"Are you kidding, Lee? Graduating with a physics and economics degree at the top of your class is no less than great." He winks at Lena and connives Clark. "Tell her Clark"_

  
  
_Before Clark can humor Lex, she playfully shoves his brother. "Says the youngest Luthor-corp CEO."_

 

Lena remembers plenty of laughter during that conversation and from other many memories. So she tries to revisit them all during that night, trying not to mix Kara's and Lex' laughters and the way it makes their eyes crinkle.

 

  
  
**iv.**

  
  
The board meeting was nothing short of awful. She's used to handling extreme pressure from her investors. It's one of the perks of being a Luthor. But when her relationship with Lex and Lilian is brought up as ammo to question her position as CEO, Lena tries her damn hardest not to break her pencil in half.

  
  
Her mindless staring out of her office window is interrupted by the creaking of the door and a mega-watt smile. She tries to parallel that with one of her own, but Kara, who already declared herself as Lena's best friend, sees through it.

  
  
"Well it's a good thing I brought lunch to you because it looks like you're having a terrible day." Kara holds up the take-outs for Lena to see.

  
  
Lena suppresses the warmth building inside of her. Because she's still not used to this. People other than Lex looking out for her. She lets herself feel fire instead.

  
  
"I'm fine, Kara. It's not even Friday. Did you come for another quote?" It tastes bitter in her mouth.

  
  
Kara really stares at her for a deafening period of time. She drops her pursed lips and sighs. "You're a terrible liar, Lee."

  
  
And just like that Lena feels shame. She's ashamed for putting up barriers again even after Kara's unwavering display of trust and concern. She doesn't want to lose what they've built so she bows her head down, hoping that Kara would accept this as an apology.

  
  
She hears footsteps and desperately hopes that Kara won't leave her like this. Instead, she feels a finger slowly tangling around her pinky and a head falling beside her shoulder.

  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Lena. We'll fix it." She hears it so softly. That voice would definitely be her unbecoming.

  
  
Lena bites her lips to prevent herself from whispering everything. She doesn't want to lie to Kara but she also doesn't know how to start. But she tries anyway.

  
  
"The Luthor name has been particularly harsh to me today." Lena laughs at herself. "I tell myself I'm used to it but..." Lena's not sure how to continue.

  
  
Kara saves her the trouble though. She always does. Always saves Lena in some way.

  
  
"That's okay, Lee. You'll figure it out. You can be whatever you want and I know you'll be magnificent."

  
  
_You can be whatever you want._

  
  
It's not the first time someone important uttered those words to her. She remembers hearing them during one of their summer days, when she used to watch Lex tinker with his devices.

  
  
_"Do you want me to be a scientist like you when I grow up?" Because she adores her brother more than anyone else._

  
  
_Lex looses his focus for awhile. He turns to Lena and gives her one of those smiles again. "You can be whatever you want, Lee."_

  
  
That imprinted on her like no other else. In the Luthor household where almost every action requires permission, Lex gave her a sense of independence.

  
  
I can be my own person. It's a mantra that she repeats to herself when she decided to move to National City for a fresh start. It's a mantra that she repeats to herself when she decided to rebrand her company permanently. It's a mantra Kara unknowingly reminds her.

  
  
Lena shuts off the part of her brain that scolds her when she hugs Kara for the first time.

 

  
  
**v.**

  
  
There's no going back now. Her friendship with Kara that is. It's steadily moving like a train. Lena wishes she can find its breaks because her heart tugs and tugs towards Kara whenever possible.

  
  
She finds it hard to refuse Kara anything now. From trying greasy fried foods to promising no work on Sundays. Lena gets it now that Kara really cares for her, but she draws a line on responding to emails. She tries not to think that she bargained for that one.

  
  
Eventually Kara's requests turn to invitations to nights at the bar with her friends. Lena honestly doesn't know how Kara does it. One moment she's sitting in her office, and the next thing she knows she's nursing a drink in a bar squeezed between Kara and a guy named Winn.

  
  
It's awkward at first. It's not as easy as talking to Kara. But the ice is broken when the detective (she later learns her name is Maggie) teases Winn and James that there's a new competition for Kara's attention now.

  
  
Winn chokes on his drink. "I'm not---we're not----"

  
  
"Kara and I are okay now guys. Seriously, we--" James half-pleading.

  
  
"I swear I'm not in love with her anymore!" Winn shouts.

  
  
Silence. And then they all laugh after that, even if it takes a while for Winn's and James' faces to return to their normal shades.

 

"To not being in love with Kara." Lena raises her cup before she can stop herself. Lena is glad that her experience with many galas and parties has made her confident with this.

  
  
"To not being in love with Kara" They chorus and raise their cups as well.

 

Lena thinks this must be a rite of passage in their group if their small smiles directed at her means something. She risks a side glance to Kara and sees a very cheeky smile.

 

  
**vi.**

  
  
This is her sixth time being invited to their hangouts and her first time to a game night in Kara's apartment. Yes she's counting because she takes this seriously. Well, she takes everything seriously actually. That's what made her CEO and she'll kill herself if she messes this up.

  
  
She arrives promptly and hands Kara her contribution for the night, a fairly expensive bottle of wine (Lena prays that it's not too obvious that she's trying to win Alex's favor), and of course potstickers. Kara squeals, hugs, and twirls her in that order.

  
  
Lena tries to ignore Maggie groaning from the other side of the room. "Just fucking date already!"

  
  
The night progresses easily. They are at their third game now, bickering about how James unfairly lands on Mayfair. Winn threatens James by breaking off their friendship. Kara swears she won't write a single article for a month even if he is her boss. And Alex just squints at him, as if saying _try me._

  
  
James begrudgingly concedes and the rest happily continue the game. Lena tries not to get the lead in monopoly. She settles for second place instead, behind Winn.

  
  
"Lena could easily win this if she wanted to. I mean she's a freaking CEO!" Kara makes wide gestures with her hands.

  
  
Lena laughs at Kara's incapability to curse. Although it is true that making money isn't particularly a challenge for her. Lex even said she would make a better CEO than him.

  
  
"Lex thought so too." It slips out of her mouth and by the time her brain caught up with it, she freezes.

  
  
Lena is used to Lex being a taboo topic that she panics. She knew she would eventually mess up, but she hoped it wouldn't happen sooner. She loves hanging out with them. She doesn't want to lose this. She doesn't want to lose Kara.

  
  
"I--I'm sorry, I just remembered I need something to um...attend to." Lena internally winces at her poor excuse.

  
  
She's too busy clumsily putting on her coat and gathering her belongings that she misses the concerned glances directed at her. She quickly reaches for the door and doesn't dare a glance to anyone, especially Kara. Before she knows it she's outside of the building. She's fisting a bunch of her hair up her head, murmuring _stupid, stupid, stupid_ to herself.

  
  
Before she can take a step forward, she feels Kara's presence beside her. They walk for three blocks silently, relishing the feel of the cold night air. Kara doesn't look at her, only staring ahead. She's glad that Kara doesn't pressure her.

  
  
Kara is only a few steps ahead of her when she notices that Lena has stopped walking.

 

  
Lena exhales deeply. "Am I not allowed to miss him, Kara?" Lena's eyes are trained on her feet.

  
  
"Of course not, Lee." Kara says it too gently. Too lovingly that Lena finally allows herself to look at Kara.

  
  
Lena holds her breath. Kara looks out of this world. Her hands are tucked in her jacket's pockets and she's searching for something up in the sky. The lamp posts are dim but Kara...Kara is _shining_.

  
  
"Do you miss it?" Lena whispers.

  
  
Kara turns to her, eyes wide and lips parted. And then Lena sees resolve in her. "I do."

  
  
Kara's honesty is killing her, in a good way. So Lena braves herself. "You remind me of Lex."

  
  
She doesn't know how Kara will react, but she doesn't expect Kara stepping in front of her. Doesn't expect Kara gently leading her chin up for a kiss.

  
  
"I feel honored." Lena feels it whispered to her lips.

 

_xx_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work as a practicing writer!! I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of my first fanfic :)
> 
> edit: anything I should work on or further polish? Please let me know x


End file.
